FNAF OC Weslie- Backstory
by TreyTrix
Summary: This is the sort of backstory to my FNAF OC which contains killing a security guard a trio of teenagers and a bit of blood. I don't think it's too bad, but if you don't like blood/descriptions of dead bodies, read at your own risk please.


Weslie was created during the height of Freddy FazBear's Pizza, as a brown wolf animatronic programmed to take a order from a customer. the customer would file an order by pressing a button on a bone he was in possession of, say their order and then stop pressing the button. After Weslie took a customers order he then would give the order to a cook, and after how long it took to prepare the food, would take it back to the customer. Now, Weslie was far from perfect, he had many bugs and errors, such as dropping food/drinks, holding something too tight, breaking it, and would sometimes forget where he was or what he was doing when introduced to bright lights. On one of these occasions he was bringing a teenage couple their order of hot cocoa when he had an error during Freddy and his gangs performance due to bright multi colored flashing lights coming from the stage. Weslie, forgetting what he was doing, dropped the hot cocoa onto the male teenagers lap, causing first and second degree burns. The teenager was quite furious about this, which is understandable, what he did next was not.  
Soon night time rolled around, and at 11 PM while the place was closed, the teenager and a few of his friends went into the pizza place, since there was no security guard present at this hour, one wielding a bat, one wielding a crow bar, and the male teenager himself wielding a Axe. The trio of teenagers looked around the pizzeria for Wesley, and soon found him in the Party Room, then proceeded to destroy him. The trio soon were able to bust out his left eye, leaving only a black hole in it's place, and roughly severed his body from the waist down off, animatronic screams were able to be heard throughout the whole establishment. The trio were about to leave when something grabbed the leaders leg. "Huh!?" The teen said as he looked down at his leg, seeing the animatronic he and his friends just brutalized gripped onto it. "Wh-w-where do you t-think y-y-your going k-kiddo?" The teenager screamed as the animatronic said this, and ended up falling. One of his friends picked up the Axe he had dropped and started chopping off Weslie's hand, roughly severing it off, letting the teenager get free, and letting the trio ran out of the pizzeria, forgetting the weapons and leaving the severely damaged animatronic in a pool of oil and...blood. You see when the teens severed off the lower half of his body they didn't see a little girl maybe about five, cut in half, and in late stages of decomposing,  
The security guard checked in as he did the last three nights about an hour later, still regretting his life decision of getting this job and starting checking the cameras. "Freddy? Yep, still there. Bonnie? In the Spare Parts Room. Chica? Still there. Foxy? Nope, his head's not poking out. Wesley? Wait, where is he, he never moved this early before.." The Security Guard said as he was flipping through the cameras. About another two hours later, Chica showed up twice, Bonnie showed up five times, Freddy stayed in place, Foxy came by once, but still no sign of Weslie. The Security Guard sighed in relief thinking he had one less animatronic to deal with when, out of no where he heard scraping from the right hall. "Huh?" The security guard flipped on the light. "Nothing, okay." He then flipped the light off, fully unaware of a animatronic arm right outside his door, which he did not see because he didn't check the floor, as not used to doing so. The animatronic proceeded to claw his way into the office, and before the guard could react, grabbed the man's leg, bit down into it, sinking his teeth in deeply and starting clawing away to take him to be stuffed into a suit.  
The next day started out as usual, if you consider cleaning up evidence of a guard being stuffed into a Freddy FazBear suit usual, after all evidence was disposed, a new employee walked into the party room and saw the scene, then proceeded to call the police as he did not know what to do in this sort of situation. Let's just say three teenagers were convicted of the murder of a child due to their weapons being at the scene of the crime..


End file.
